The invention relates to an artificial eye and to a measuring instrument for measuring the accommodation of an eye, having a liquid lens system.
The prior art (products from Varioptic and Philips; U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,954 and EP 1 019 758) discloses controllable liquid lenses, with which the refractive power can be controlled in the range of about −15 dpt to 30 dpt within time intervals of a few milliseconds with voltages of up to 100 V.
JP 011 40 118 describes a lens whose surface is formed by a resilient wall, which can be deformed by modification of electrical voltages.